zankyou_no_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
Opening Trigger
The opening song of the anime. * The full album will be out on Aug 27, 2014. Song Title: Trigger By: Yuuki Ozaki (From Galileo Galilei). Cover: Short Anime Version: Lyrics Romaji= Sekai kara hajikidasarete Tohou mo naku hosoi hari no ue ni ita BARANSU wo toru yubi no saki ga Kimi ni furete hitori janai to wakatta Bokura ni tada hitotsu ataerareteta yuganda hane de Umarete kara (shinu made) shinu made ni nani o shitai tte kiku Kimi wa maru de tenshi mitai ni sa warau kara Natsu no netsu ni moeru BIRU no mure no sukima wo nuke Bokura wa ochiteku saigo ni hikigane o hiiteyarou Fuyu ga subete wo oou |-| English= Forced out by the world, On top of an outrageously thin needle. Trying to find my balance The tip of my finger touches you And I know I'm not alone With the single bent wing we were given. From when was born (Until I die) Until I die I'll ask what you want to do Because your smile is like that of an angel. In the heat of summer, (Getting distorted) Out of the gaps between the cluster of burning buildings. We fall down I'll pull (I'll pull) The last trigger (last trigger) Winter covers everything. |-| Japanese (Full)= 世界から弾き出されて　途方もなく細い針の上にいた バランスをとる指の先が　君に触れて独りじゃないとわかった 僕らに　ただ一つ与えられてた　歪んだ羽で 生まれてから(死ぬまで)　死ぬまでに何をしたい？って聞く 君はまるで天使みたいにさ　笑うから 夏の熱に(歪んで)　燃えるビルの群れの隙間を抜け 僕らは落ちてく　最後に引き金を引いてやろう その後は冬が来て　雪がすべてを覆う 報われないかもしれない　失えば得られるとも思わない それでも最果ての場所は　僕らにも等しく存在してる ここに居続けることはできない　だからせめて 生まれてから(死ぬまで)　死ぬまで何が出来る？って聞く 僕に今は何も答えずに笑うだけ 夢の終わり(最後に)　火のついた蝶のように ひとときだけ輝き　世界の曇った目を奪う 全部奪おう 生まれてから(死ぬまで)　死ぬまで君と生きてみたいよ それは　まるで神話みたいには描かれない 夏と夏を(繋いで)　歴史と螺旋の隙間を抜け 地獄へ落ちてく　最後に引き金をひいてやろう それで僕らも塵になる その後は冬がきて　雪がすべてを覆う それからも冬がきて　雪がすべてを語る |-| Romaji (Full) = sekai kara hajikidasarete tohou mo naku hosoi hari no ue ni ita baransu o toru yubi no saki ga kimi ni furete hitori janai to wakatta bokura ni tada hitotsu ataerareteta yuganda hane de umarete kara (shinu made) shinu made ni nani o shitai? tte kiku kimi wa maru de tenshi mitai ni sa warau kara natsu no netsu ni (yugande) moeru biru no mure no sukima o nuke bokura wa ochiteku saigo ni hikigane o hiiteyarou sono ato wa fuyu ga kite yuki ga subete o oou mukuwarenai kamoshirenai ushinaeba erareru to mo omowanai soredemo saihate no basho wa bokura ni mo hitoshiku sonzai shiteru koko ni itsudzukeru koto wa dekinai dakara semete umarete kara (shinu made) shinu made nani ga dekiru? tte kiku boku ni ima wa nanimo kotaezu ni warau dake yume no owari (saigo ni) hi no tsuita chou no you ni hitotoki dake kagayaki sekai no kumotta me o ubau zenbu ubaou umarete kara (shinu made) shinu made kimi to ikitemitai yo sore wa marude shinwa mitai ni wa egakarenai natsu to natsu o (tsunaide) rekishi to rasen no sukima o nuke jigoku e ochiteku saigo ni hikigane o hiiteyarou sore de bokura mo chiri ni naru sono ato wa fuyu ga kite yuki ga subete o oou sore kara mo fuyu ga kite yuki ga subete o kataru |-| English (Full) = Forced out of the world, I was atop an incredibly thin needle. I was using the tips of my fingers to balance, until they touched you and I learned I wasn’t alone; Each of us having just one crooked wing, the only thing bestowed upon us. From the time you’re born (until death)… “What do you want to do before you die?” I ask, But all you do is laugh, like an angel. Burning in the summer heat (deforming) we’ll weave through the spaces between the hordes of buildings, Until we descend, pulling that trigger at the very end. Then winter will come… to cover everything in snow. I may never be justified, but I also doubt it can be gained by losing something; Even so, the farthest reaches exist to the same extent within us. We can’t stay here, so at the very least… “From the time you’re born (until death)… “What can you manage to do before you die?” you ask, But all I can do right now is laugh without giving an answer. At the end of this dream (finally), like a butterfly lit on fire, We’ll shine for just a moment, stealing away this world’s overcast eyes. Yes, let’s take it all away. “From the time I’m born (until death)… I want to try living with you until we die, But I can’t seem to write it out quite as the myth I’d like. Summers turn to summers (and connect), as we slip through the space between history and helix, Falling to Hell, and pulling that trigger at the very end; Becoming nothing but dust. Then winter will come… to cover everything in snow. Then when winter comes again… the snow will tell all. Category:Music